Keepers of Dreams
Keepers of Dreams are Sandmen in The Dark Parables Universe. They were chosen by the Moon Goddess to keep the dreams of the humans. We are currently limited in our knowledge of sandmen, as that most of it comes through our encounters with Mab and our adventure through her eyes before she was a sandman. History Keepers of Dreams are beings who were originally created by the Moon Goddess to sprinkle magic golden sand into the eyes of mortals at night. This magic sand allowed the mortals to dream while they slept, and in time, the few humans who saw the Keepers renamed them 'Sandmen'. Generally, the Keepers are benevolent creatures who kept to themselves. Notable Members * Mab (current Queen of Sands) * Old Sandman * Corrupted Sandman (deceased) Relevant Parables The Goddess' Gift (from Queen of Sands) Since the dawn of time, the Goddess of the Moon has protected the people of Earth from evil forces. She bestowed upon them many magical relics and artifacts to ease their hardships. The Moon Goddess was beloved by the people of Earth, so they built many temples in her honor. In return for their gratitude, she granted them the ability to dream as they slept. The Goddess created the Keepers, beings who visited the humans each night, sprinkling golden sand across their eyes which made them dream. The few humans who saw these creatures called them Sandmen for the magic sand they carried. The Keepers were quiet beings who kept to themselves. They did not influence humanity but instead watched their dreams with curiosity and awe. As time passed, the humans forgot about the Goddess' gift and the Sandmen faded into a legend told to young children to help them sleep well. The Fallen Keeper (from Queen of Sands) For centuries, the Keepers lived on Earth, serving the Moon Goddess by granting people dreams. Their dreams inspired humanity, so they prospered and advanced. The Moon Goddess gave an hourglass to each Keeper. Each contained the magical sand that was the source of their powers. The Keepers had to replenish their sand yearly at the Temple of the Moon. While their power is being restored, the Keepers are vulnerable, so they must be careful. This vulnerability made them susceptible to evil. Even among the purest creatures, seeds of evil can be sown. In the year of the Raven, one Keeper's sand ran out before he reached the temple. His hourglass cracked and hate filled his heart. He abused his powers, turning everything into living nightmares. The Keepers fought him, until the Moon Goddess intervened and destroyed him, repairing his damage. To protect the others, she gave them lunar stones to protect them against corruption. 'The Queen of Sands '(from Queen of Sands) When the nightmare of the year of the Raven ended, the Moon Goddess gathered her children, to mourn the fall of the Keeper. The Goddess vowed to protect the rest from corruption. She gathered the Keepers and chose the wisest of them to become her champion. She imbued him with her powers, anointing him as King of the Keepers. Time is an ever-flowing river, and its waters bring change. As the centuries passed, humanity soared on the wings of progress and innovation. As humanity changed, so did their dreams. The Goddess understood that change begets change, so she knew the Keepers must also adapt. In the year of the Silver Moon, the Goddess descended to Earth for the Time of Purity. The Goddess gathered the Keepers once more and declared they would have a new leader: the purest among the Keepers, who was both powerful and well-remembered for her own humanity. Thus, the Goddess anointed Mab as the Queen of Sands. Gallery Keepers of Dreams= Mab-purified.jpg|Mab, Queen of Sands 7r-sandman-full.jpg|Old Sandman |-|Depictions= 7r-ending5.jpg|Mab as a Keeper, The Seven Ravens Carved Keepers Waterfall.jpg|Carvings of Keepers of Dreams, Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow |-|Artifacts= Qos-popup13.jpg Qos-popup22.jpg Qos-popup20.jpg |-|Other Images= 7r-sandmenvillage.jpg|the Sandman Village Parable-goddessgift.jpg|"The Goddess's Gift" Parable image Parable-fallenkeeper.jpg|"The Fallen Keeper" Parable image Parable-queensands.jpg|"Queen of Sands" Parable image Parable-sleeplesschild.jpg Category:Affiliations Category:Bestiary Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Allies Category:Unknown Status Category:Queen of Sands Category:The Seven Ravens